Heads up displays (HUDS) and similar visible displays make information available to users. Additionally, some HUDS and similar visible displays have been developed to advance small arms aiming systems and improve combat effectiveness through display of information to the user. However, the existing HUDS that integrate visible data or aiming systems are limited because the existing HUDS compromise field of view of a user. Specifically, the small arms aiming systems introduce an aiming system into a head protective system that covers a large portion of the head and face of the user, which compromises the field of view. Thus, the existing HUDS reduce combat effectiveness of users such as infantry forces. Interference with the field of view presents challenges when performing individual tasks in a field environment and when communicating with another team member. Tasks such as ambulatory movement, navigation, sending and receiving visual and audible signals, and operating equipment are more challenging with reduced sensory perception and awareness while using head protective systems. This results in reduced situational awareness and therefore reduced combat effectiveness.
Small arms aiming systems also present a problem when aiming and operating individual small arms, because additional protective coverings physically interfere with current small arms aiming devices. Some small arms aiming systems display data without interfering with the field of view of the user. However, these systems rely on gyroscopic data that is susceptible to interference due to accelerations or rely on magnetometers with which large metallic objects may interfere.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.